fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:F.E.A.R. Wiki
__TOC__ Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 20:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) The Main Page what stays what goes There are some sections that either need to have some big changes or just be removed altogether such as About the F.E.A.R. Wiki, F.E.A.R. Mapping and Modding Tutorials, Mods and Map Projects and Community Links so what are your thoughts? What do you want to see done on the main page? Seven279 01:59, 23 October 2008 (UTC) what needs to go is the damned adds for companies last time icheck i wasn't paying to come here nor am i being paid to be here i would like and i sure everyone would agree a site that has no damned buy this product on it.Derekproxy agreed, the damn ads should go. this isnt an advertisment wiki, were a game wiki.-antihero276 To all New users who have added to the wiki Thank you and keep up the hard work.Derekproxy Alright who the keeps putting up adds for useless crap this is the worst thing that could happen to the wiki we don't need to be looking for car insurance here this is mostly the main wikis fault though does anyone know how to get ride of the adds?Derekproxy 19:36, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *It's just how Wikia operates, I'm afraid. At least they haven't started appearing in articles yet. Evil Tim 06:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) *Good job the adds have shown up on several main pages on another wiki knock on wood it won't happen hereDerekproxy 03:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Okay we had an ad for asian porn show up the other day which was proptly deleted and user banned but i think the user wasn't a feargm class deviant this was an advertisor pedeling his or her crap.Derekproxy Need to update the picture shown in the menu to include F3AR. Update the recent media section: the first live action trailer for F3AR isn't that recent. Also, the release of FEAR 2 Reborn is not recent, might need to be updated to include something like: F3AR announced. Just suggestions.Avinator5712 04:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) New Section on Environmental Hazards I've been thinking, should we create a new section that shows all the environmental hazards found in the FEAR series? This includes stuff like yellow barrels that blow up, fire extingishers, etc. A a picture of each hazard as well. IceRevenant I think seven279 tried that a while ago with little frutionDerekproxy 20:27, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I wasn't here a while ago so can you care to elaborate on what was wrong when sever279 tried to create that page? IceRevenant 04:54, 21 March 2009 (UTC) well it stated hazards and what they do but the electrical units and the gas barrels just exploded which wasn't to interesting so it was put down but now that electrical units stun an enemy and jerry cans set them on fire may be it might workDerekproxy 21:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I have no idea what section this should be under so can you or someone here reading this create this new section. I can take some in-game screenshots of each hazard and post it on that section. I was thinking this section would be simiar to some of the Prima strategy guides have where they would show a picture of each hazard and say what it does when it is shot, etc. IceRevenant EDIT: Ok I see this section has been created but how come I don't see a link from the main page to it? IceRevenant you can link it. You're a big boy. Um, do you even know how to? Because if you don't I can do it for you. But does such a minor topic need be placed on the main page? Big McLargeHuge 02:48, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I'll see if I can figure it out. But yeah you're right about it being a minor topic which probably don't need to be linked to the first page. IceRevenant This might be blowing my own horn, but... Could I nominate Elite Powered Armor for Featured Article? Evil Tim 11:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I'm in its the only thing weapons wise that is accurateDerekproxy 23:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I agree very well done article blows almost all the articles i have made out of the water--Bull36 01:22, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Various Things I'm not sure if anyone really pays attention to the main page discussion tab, but I have a few general suggestions for the wiki that don't really belong on any particular articles, so I'm putting them here: * Capitalization of Point Man: Should the phrase "point man" really be capitalized all over the wiki? I realize that the phrase "point man" is probably the most convenient way to refer to the character, but it's not a name. It's a military term, which is generally not capitalized (see Wikipedia). I realize that at least one "official" source — the "Game Overview" section on http://www.whatisfear.com/ — simply refers to the character as Point Man as if it were some superhero's name. However, as I recall, the term "point man" is not capitalized during briefings in the original game (which is, of course, the official official source). The original game simply refers to him as the "F.E.A.R. point man" or "F.E.A.R. operative." It is my opinion that the game itself should be our primary source of information, and anything that contradicts it should be seen as a mistake. * Monolith and Vivendi Timelines: This system of naming the two different timelines is slightly confusing, since Monolith is a developer and Vivendi was a publisher. Also note that Monolith's logo does, in fact, appear on the boxes of both Vivendi expansions, which leads to further confusion. Most importantly, although we can all assume that F.E.A.R. 3 will be part of the so-called Monolith timeline, this upcoming game isn't actually being developed by Monolith at all. At this point, I think it would be more accurate to refer to these timelines as the Official Timeline and the Alternate Timeline, respectively. Or maybe we could ditch the made-up vocabulary and simply point out, whenever necessary, that Vivendi's expansions are non-canon. Or perhaps we could just stop stressing the differences between these timelines altogether. When you think about it, nothing in Extraction Point or Perseus Mandate explicitly contradicts anything in F.E.A.R. 2. The series was only divided into two timelines in the first place because of some comments made by a Monolith employee who wanted to distance F.E.A.R. 2 from two terrible and unsuccessful expansions. :* If we do continue to split everything up between two timelines, I still think that we should stop overemphasizing this distinction on all of the articles. Nearly every page on this wiki contains separate sections for Monolith Timeline and Vivendi Timeline, and this is almost always unnecessary, since the Vivendi Timeline section usually just points out that _____ item is also present in _____ game. See the VK-12 Combat Shotgun article, for example. Unless an article is directly related to the storyline, there should be no need to separate the two timelines within the article. * Names of Level Articles: Another user and I have decided that it would be best to rename the articles about individual levels. Currently, most of them are in the "Interval ## – Interval Name --- Level Name" format. I started converting them to a similar "Interval ## - Interval Name - Level Name" format, since using three hyphens in a row looks pretty unprofessional. But I stopped, because I realized that it would be much easier to drop the interval stuff and simply use the level name. This shouldn't be a problem, since only two level names are already taken by other articles: Alice Wade and The Vault. But in those rare cases, we could just add "F.E.A.R. level" in parentheses. :* Unfortunately, I'm going to need an administrator's help, because it looks like someone already moved these pages from "Level Name" to "Interval ## – Interval Name --- Level Name" a while ago. Since the "Level Name" pages already exist as redirects, I can't move other pages to them. I don't like undoing other people's edits, but I think the current system of naming levels really over-complicates things. I might start making some of these changes around the wiki, but I won't do anything major until someone backs me up on it. --Michaelbillings 04:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure how I feel about the capitalization of "point man," since I think it can also be seen as a nickname, which is generally capitalized to my knowledge. (Ex: The Falling Man) We could make the distinction that this is not an "official" name for the character. :I certainly agree with reducing the focus on the two timelines when it is wholly unnecessary as mentioned, and I think that someone should put some effort into researching whether there really is anything major in the "Vivendi" timeline that does not fit into the "Monolith" timeline. (Unfortunately, I don't have the time to devote to this.) I also agree that titles such as "Official Timeline" and "Alternate Timeline" or "Canon Timeline" and "Non-canon Timeline" would be more easily understandable. If there are some glaring differences between the timelines, we could direct readers to a list of the differences when those differences come up in an article. "See F.E.A.R. continuity for more information." :I agree with the issue of the naming of level articles. I feel they should be similar to song titles or TV episode titles on Wikipedia. For example, Episode X in Series Y is simply Episode X or Episode X (Series Y episode) if Episode X is already taken. I'm not sure how I feel about the fact that this was attempted without trying to get a consensus among more than two users. I understand that it would not have made a big difference due to the automatic redirection, but it feels like a more serious change than just editing an article. Maybe that's just an outdated opinion. --Binary Apparition 01:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC) You're right that big changes shouldn't be made without a consensus, which is why I'm hoping that an administrator will get involved in this discussion at some point. (As for the level articles that I already moved, I think the changes were minor, since I basically just removed excess hyphens. I only gave up on that because another user suggested simplifying the titles even further, and I brought it up here when I realized that would be impossible without deleting old redirects.) I should also point out that it's probably best to get administrators to do any kind of mass page-moving, since these wikia sites usually stop regular members from moving many pages at once. --Michaelbillings 01:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) F.E.A.R any good? Is F.E.A.R a great game? I'm new to the game and I wanna know if its any good.... —CherylMason12 04:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ive played every fear (not counting the spin offs and expansion packs) its a differant kind of shooter but its a great game if your in a corner peeing your pants its done its job. its freaky but a really good game. start from the first game because it can be really confusing if you start from the 3rd or 2nd its length its fairly long all in all iv would give it a 9/10 gosh dang it why cant it just auto sign your name sorry (Captain7567 05:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC)) Featured Article or other title. The paragraph about Paxton Fettel has the spelling error 'priamry' instead of primary, can someome fix it? RedMarston 22:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) asking to make a game? ok, i know theres a bunch of questions about f.e,a.r. 3, what happen the child,alma and everything else,and i thought,the child could be in a fourth game if they made it,boy or girl,with telekinesis and psychic blasts,with guns and the boy or girl gets help from alma and point man,and the enemies could be atc,the head person controling it,if theres a way to contact the makers,lets hope 04:00, September 25, 2012 (UTC)f.e.a.r. fan